A frequent problem with hats is that they do not provide enough air flow around the wearer's head, but instead only cause heat to gather inside the hat and cause sweating on the wearer. Traditionally hats have been designed to have a vent on the back of a hat or at the top of a hat. A problem with this design is that it only provides a way for heat to rise out of these vents, but the design does nothing to circulate air around the head of a wearer. This inability to allow airflow around and over a wearer's head is undesirable.